


Run Rabbit Junk

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morpheus contacts a new recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Rabbit Junk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/gifts).



> Inspired by the song 'Run Rabbit Junk' from the Ghost in Shell soundtrack. I hope you enjoy it! :D

"Anajean! Get down here and clean up this kitchen, NOW!" The high pitched voice of her step-mother echoed up the stairs of their dingy apartment and managed to cut through the music pumping in her headphones.

Pulling one off her ear slightly, she listened to the continued ranting and determined that it wasn't important enough to drag her away from the computer. Turning back to her screen, she dug back into the code that she had been working on and continued to tweak it. With luck, she would have this hack completed and ready to upload within the hour.

A heavy pounding on her door disrupted her thoughts and she again slipped her headphones off of one ear.

"ANAJEAN LOUISE CARTER! You open this door right now! You come out right this instant and get your skinny little butt downstairs!"

She eyed the sturdy bookcase that formed the main part of the barricade against her door and decided that it would hold for a while longer. Slipping her headphones back into place, she continued to sort through the code, making her own changes as quickly and precisely as she could.

After a while the pounding on her door ceased and she was able to concentrate better. Her CD ended and she quickly popped open her walkman and swapped it out for a different Nine Inch Nails track. She was only a few more markers away from pulling off the biggest hack ever, and she wasn't going to fail now.

At last she finished, and with a satisfied smile she uploaded the new code into the IRS database. With one final click, the code was activated, and she, Trinity, had hacked into the government's most elite system.

She only had a few minutes to bask in the glow of her accomplishment before a message appeared on her screen.

 _Trinity. They're coming for you. Go to the White Rabbit Club. I'll find you there. - Morpheus_

Trinity was about to reply when someone began pounding on her bedroom door, much more insistently than her step-mother ever did.

"Miss Carter? We'd like to speak with you." A smooth, oily voice said amidst the pounding.

She glanced at the computer. Morpheus had sent another message.

 _Run, Trinity, run._

With one last glance at the door, she grabbed her laptop and dashed to her window. As she slid across the rooftops, she heard a crash and shouting from her room and she ran all the harder. She had to get to Morpheus - she had heard of him in whispers on the net - and find out what this was all about. She ran to the White Rabbit.


End file.
